


Robron AU

by TheWinterMelody



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Fanfiction, M/M, e.t.c - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterMelody/pseuds/TheWinterMelody
Summary: This is a little collection of Robron stories, drabbles, prompts etc for all you lovely Robron fans!





	1. Comment your Ideas!

Hi, friends!

I've decided since there seems to be a lot of hard times in this fandom lately and that sometimes happy or alternative (preferable) stories are a little difficult to find and sometimes you have this idea in your head which you would prefer someone else wrote, that I would have a go at this Robron fanfic writing!!#

So comment what you want to read and I will try my best to whip up something for yous!!

Thanks!

Ceeves x


	2. A Proper Little Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Chocolatemoj:
> 
> Hi, please can we have one where Aaron, Rob and Liv are at the mill (the whole Robert and Rebecca affair didn't happen) and Liv gets an underage tattoo. Aaron and Robert only find out when it gets badly infected and Liv has to come clean. They end up taking her to the hospital for treatment. I would just really like to see a domestic robron. Thank you so much!
> 
> I'm going to change a wee detail in the prompt as it is easier for me to write!

Aaron was home from prison a good two months now, and now they were about to move into the Mill and be a proper little family, as Robert kept emphasising. Aaron and Liv were taking down the last few boxes from the Woolpack whilst Robert made a start on unpacking the last few boxes. Aaron never thought in his wildest dreams that he would be married and be settling down at all never mind only being twenty-five. And to be honest he could not be happier.

"When you're done daydreaming!" Liv said as she clicked her fingers in front of Aaron's face, pulling him out of his dazed state. He was still holding the box he carried in and he had noticed that most of the boxes were now empty.

"C'mon, slacker!" Robert teased as he took the box from Aaron, taking it over to the kitchen table, Aaron following close behind. Robert untaped the box, whilst Aaron leant against the table, with his arms crossed looking around the living area of the house. Finally, a place to call his own, and the opportunity to be a proper little family. How did he get so lucky?

Aaron felt an arm snake around his waist, followed with a gentle peck on his cheek, bringing him yet again out of a dazed state. "Are you okay? You seem off?" Robert questioned as he rested his head against the side of Aarons' head, patiently waiting for Aaron to reply. "Mhm, just thinking is all." Aaron replied. "Is that what that loud clanking sound was? That can't be a good thing!" Robert teased back.

Aaron laughed, "Oh you are so funny!" 

"Well someone has to compensate for your grumpy attitude." Robert replied in faux shock at Aarons' sarcasm. The banter that was so easily able to flow between them was something that Aaron treasured. The were so comfortable around each other that teasing, sarcasm, emotion, love came so easily to both of them.

"You know..." Aaron started as he turned to face Robert, wrapping his arms around Roberts middle, with Roberts' arms secure around Aarons' waist. "I know." Robert replied back softly, nudging their noses together, "Get a ro- Ah!" 

Robert and Aaron turned swiftly to the direction of the screaming coming from the bottom of the staircase. Liv lay in heap on the floor, laying on her right arm awkwardly, the screams loud enough to shatter the windows.

"Liv, Liv! Calm down now love! What hurts Liv?" Robert asked quickly, "Robert her arm..." Aaron said painfully, feeling sick at the thought of it. Robert looked over Liv again and noticed the awkward position of her arm, "We have to get her to A and E, get the keys!" Robert said quickly, swiftly moving on to tell Liv how he was going to carry her to the car, and that they would get her sorted as quickly as possible, "I don't feel good!" Liv said before throwing up as Robert walked out of the house, Liv going limp in his arms, "The pain has caused her to pass out, we have to move quickly before she comes round to the pain again." Robert said to Aaron as he looked the front door and both quickly got into the car.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14 Hours Later

Once they had arrived at A and E Robert quickly rushed in looking for a nurse, knowing Liv would start coming to and be faced with unbearable pain. Once she was checked over and given steady painkillers, the doctors were able to put Liv's shoulder back in place quickly, however, she had dislocated her wrist and fractured her forearm.

"She fell about 5 steps! How could she have got so much damage?" Aaron quizzed as he paced back and forth in front of Liv's bed. She had been out of surgery about forty-five minutes but was out for the count on pain killers.

"They are steep steps, it is possible, I mean she's- Aaron, look at her arm." Robert said, "Robert I don't want to look at-" "No, No this arm, she has a tattoo!" Robert exclaimed as he lifted the sleeve of her hospital gown, revealing a rose tattoo that went from her shoulder to halfway down her upper arm.

"She's only sixteen! I swear when she wakes up!" Aaron exclaimed as he clenched his fists, "That's illegal!"

"Now that's not going to help anyone!" Robert said as he rose from the chair, walking over to Aaron, pulling him into a comforting hug, rubbing his back lightly, something that seemed to calm Aaron in a stressful situation. Aaron sighed into the crook of Roberts' neck letting himself be held.

"When she comes round, we will discuss this sensibly, like adults. Whilst she did not make a wise decision, there is no use going head first without thinking of the consequences at it." Robert said, causing Aaron to laugh lightly, "When did you become so level headed?"

"When I decided we were going to be a proper little family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is quite short but I hope this meets your want for a domestic Robron! Please let me know what you guys think in the comments below!
> 
> Also if you have any requests, please put them in the comments section of the Introduction chapter! That way I'll be able to access them easily!!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Ceeves


	3. Petty Theft and Pent Up Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from asia+L+carter:
> 
> 1) AU where Robert and Aaron are rival lawyers both fighting a case against each other and sparks fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try my very best to be as accurate to a normal court case as I can and I won't be including ever aspect of a typical court case! Please forgive any errors!

"Calling the case of the People of the County of South Yorkshire versus Alastair. Are both sides ready?" the Judge spoke, Aaron and Robert both nodding their heads towards the judge, before giving each other a firm glare. Although this was a petty crime court, Aaron and Robert were both competitive in winning their cases and had come head to head a handful of times. 

Aaron stood and faced their jury, "Your Honour and ladies and gentlemen of the jury: the defendant has been charged with the crime of driving or taking a car belonging to someone else, without the permission of the owner..." as Aaron continued with his statement, Robert glared at Aaron intently, wondering how unlucky he must be to end up against Aaron Dingle yet again. Robert knew that the evidence that Aaron was presenting was true, but he was here to fight a corner, that was his job no matter what the crime. Given, Robert decided to stick with petty crimes as even though he may seem to have a hard exterior, when he knows a crime is wrong, there would be no way he would be able to defend a person whether it was true or not. It just was not something that settled with him well, even if he was proving true innocence.

Robert then stood as Aaron sat down, also turning to the jury, "Your Honour and ladies and gentlemen of the jury: under the law, my client is presumed innocent until proven guilty. During this trial, you will hear no real evidence against my client. You will come to know the truth: that Alastair was just riding in a car stolen by someone else. After finding out that the car was stolen, Alistair was just trying to do the right thing by returning the car to its owner. Therefore my client is not guilty." Whilst that was somewhat true, Robert had a job of defending and that is what he aimed to do. At the corner of his eye, Robert noticed Aaron shake his head. Getting cocky already.

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

After calling the witnesses it was now time to call the defendant to the stand. Alastair was at breaking point as it was. Whilst he had stolen the car, he admitted to Robert that it was out of impulse because 'it was there.' This was the first time Alastair had been caught.

Robert went first asking Alastair about the 'events' of the incident. What was really going to test both Alastair and Robert was when Aaron would get to question. Testing Alastair's' resolve and Roberts patience. " Alastair, what did this "Jack" look like?" Aaron started.

"Uhm, well I don't really remember, he had dark hair and was in all black..." Alastair stuttered, causing Robert to lower his head. The one thing they had not covered.

"So you just got into this car with someone that you didn’t know and had never even seen before?" Aaron exclaimed whilst throwing a glance at Robert, then to the jury.

"Well, I had never been in a Porsche before!" Alastair said, trying to justify his actions. "And it never once occurred to you, that when 'Jack' told you the car was stolen, to call the police? to raise an alarm?" Aaron started to question, obviously noticing a crack in their story, "Your Honour I-" Robert started but was interrupted by the judge to keep quiet.

"I didn't have a mobile on me." Alastair said quickly, causing Aaron to question further, "In the twenty-first century, that has become so absorbed by technology and having their phones, laptops, smart watches, headphones and whatever else, literally superglued to their person, you are trying to tell me a twenty-year-old like yourself, did not have a mobile phone on his person?"

At this point, Robert knew that this was now up to the ghosts. Aaron had found a weakness. Alastair remained quiet.

"No more questions your Honour."

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

The judge then presented back the case to the jury, whilst Aaron and Robert presented their cases more defined before the jury left to make their decision.

"What now?" Alastair asked Robert quietly, "Well we wait till the jury come back. But I have, to be honest, Alastair. Dingle found a weakness and when Dingle finds a weakness he uses it to get what he wants. And he presented a pretty convincing case after you claimed you could not remember what 'Jack' looked like." Robert said, whilst most would overlook that seemingly small detail, Aaron picked up on the dishonesty of the tone, noticing the posture change when it came to a question he did not have a perfectly rehearsed answer for. 

"People of South Yorkshire versus Alastair." That was quick Robert thought. That must be a good sign.

Once back in the courtroom, Aaron walked past Robert, giving him a confident smirk. Cocky much. 

"Will the jury foreperson please stand? Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict?" The judge asked once the court had settled.

"Yes."

"The jury finds the defendant... guilty."

After thanking the jury, the judge called for a sentencing date within the next month and the court was excused.

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Robert went straight to the men's room once he had left Alastair, splashing his face with cold water. Dingle had won yet again, "Disappointed are we?" Robert looked up at the mirror and noticed Aaron leaning against one of the cubicles, "How could you tell?" Robert grunted. He had come to gloat. Something he did after every case he won against Robert. Which seemed to be all of them to date.

"He stole a car. Did you really think that little lie was going to be more convincing than the truth?" Aaron laughed as he walked towards Robert, leaning against the counter, "Seriously Sugden, I think you are losing your touch." Robert let out a long frustrated sigh. He was not going to rise to it.

"What? Can't defend yourself?" Aaron mocked further. Robert was not going to stand for this. He shoved Aaron against the wall, causing Aaron to laugh further, "Careful. We would not want to bring a punching match to court now would we?" Aaron said. Robert was breathing heavily at this stage, his fists bunched tightly around the lapels of Aarons suit jacket. 

"Poor Sugden, can't even when a petty crime case against me." 

"Stop taunting me," Robert growled, putting his face closer to Aaron's in order to be intimating.

"Oh. Have I found a weakness? Will I get what I want now?" Aaron asked. What was he- "You were listening? You're not even meant to be in the same hallway as the defendant and me!" Robert said quickly.

"It's not like I was intentionally listening, it doesn't help when the halls are designed to carry voices from different ends of the hallway," Aaron smirked. Robert couldn't believe his nerve.

"So do I get what I want?" What did he want?

Aaron then surged forward and kissed Robert, Robert surprised at first but gave in after a few seconds. His fists loosened and started to slide down to Aarons' hips, the kiss becoming more heated. Aarons' hands finding their way into Roberts' hair, pulling lightly on the small hairs, causing Robert to moan, "Mhm, you like that?" Aaron asked after he pulled away. Robert was breathing heavily. There was no secrecy about Aarons' sexuality. It was common knowledge almost. Part of profiling who is against you in court.

Robert was still catching his breath. He had never felt like that before, had never felt anything so exciting. And surprisingly he was not scared about the fact he liked it, " You can say it. It's okay to enjoy it." Aaron said when he realised that Robert was not answering anytime soon.

"Why did... Why..."

"I do actually like you, you know. Probably more than I should, but a guy can't help how he feels."

"How did you know I wouldn't push you off or punch you or something?"

"You do your profiling, so do I," Aaron said confidently. Yes, Robert would admit he was bisexual but never to anyone but family and close friends.

"So what, what are we going to do?" Robert asked, wanting to know the game before he became too committed. Whilst there may not be burning passion now, it did not take long for Robert to get attached.

"Well, how about we go for a pint and take it from there?" Aaron suggested as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, you're on."


	4. Ill Stomachs and I Love Yous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from Ragdoll:
> 
> hey. Please can we have a fic where Robert gets ill and being ill makes him act like a clingy toddler. Whenever Aaron is about to lose his rag with him Rob either says 'I love you' or does something cute which makes Aaron forget about his frustrations

Robert woke up that morning, with a pounding headache, overwhelming nausea and the feeling of bile rising up his throat. He quickly threw the covers off himself, kicking and waking Aaron up in the process. Robert ran to the bathroom, collapsing in front of the toilet bowl, throwing up the contents of his stomach, almost smelling the green thai curry he had for dinner the night before.

"You alright?" Aaron asked as he crouched beside Robert, rubbing his bare back softly, to provide comfort for Robert. One of the few fears Robert cared to admit to Aaron, was a fear of vomiting, he feared he would choke whilst throwing up. Not being able to breath scared him.

"I hate this," Robert admitted with a sob. Aaron expected it. Aaron sighed and sat on the floor behind Robert, moving so that Robert was between his legs, and leant against his back, running his hands along Roberts bare front, specifically rubbing his stomach, knowing from his experience with Robert when his ill, he was particularly fond of having his stomach rubbed.

"Thank you." Robert sighed after a few minutes, leaning on his arm on the toilet seat, taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself, "In sickness and in health," Aaron mumbled as he gave Roberts shoulder a few reassuring pecks, rubbing his sides now.

Robert chuckled lightly, which was a slightly bad idea as he felt the bile rising again, panic yet again setting in, "Sh, sh, Rob you're okay, I'm here Rob." Aaron spoke softly, holding Robert closer, knowing somehow that Robert needed that reassurance.

"Can you stand?" Aaron asked after a few moments had passed with relative silence. Robert shrugged, groaning quietly, holding his stomach. Aaron then made the decision for Robert, "Right, I'm going to somewhat carry you to the bed, but if you feel sick, you have to tell me, Robert." Aaron said somewhat sternly as threw Roberts left arm around his shoulder, and made an attempt to lift him like a baby, which was quite difficult with Robert automatically turning into a nearly six-foot koala.

Aaron grunted and huffed as he carried his now koala like husband to the bedroom, as quickly as he could without causing too much motion to make Robert feel even worse. When Aaron made it to the bed, he all but collapsed on the floor beside the bed as he laid Robert back in bed. Aaron to deep breaths as Robert rolled about in the bed onto Aarons side, wrapping himself up in the quilt and digging his head into Aarons pillow.

Aaron laughed lightly and shook his head. He walked round to his side of the bed and crouched down to be level with Robert, " I'll presume you aren't going to work today?"

"Mhm uh, no way!"

"Awe are you sick or something?"

"I hurt all over!" Robert whined, which somehow resembled whines of a 5-year-old. Aaron noticed that when Robert was well (pardon the irony) and truly sick he became almost childlike. This greatly amused Liv and Aaron and they would often tease Robert when he was on the road to recovery.

"I'll pop out and get some of that soup you like, and bring it up for you." Aaron said, falling into the routine he usually had when Robert was sick, " 'kay! Hurry back though!" Robert whined again, causing Aaron to laugh.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Some hours had passed, and Robert really was getting on Aaron's nerves at this stage. First, he was too cold, then he was too hot then he was too cold again to the point where Aaron was almost convinced that the thermostat meter was jacked at the rate he was changing the temperature.

Then Robert seemed to take a liking to calling Aaron every 10 seconds to get this or fix that or adjust this and maybe get him one of those and possibly that while he was at it.

Aaron was at the point of exploding! One more call-

"Aaron!"

That was it, he had had enough!

Aaron abruptly left the living toom and went upstairs, stomping into the master bedroom, having a rant already planned out," What now Robert? What could possibly be wrong now that you can't fix yourself? What could you possibly need that is not already on the bedside tables, do you need yet another blanket or window opened or even closed! What now?!" Aaron finished once he had expressed his annoyance. 

Aaron noticed the change in Roberts' face, and the slight tears pooling in his eyes, "I just wanted to say I love you." Robert said in a sob, which softened Aarons' anger. Aaron walked over to his husband, climbing into the bed beside him, pulling him into his arms, Robert sobbing softly, " I'm sorry! I know I've been a royal pain and I wanted to say thank you!" Robert sobbed further, not realising he had annoyed Aaron this much.

"You don't need to be sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that, you're sick and I know how you can get and how demanding you can be. Don't cry" Aaron tried to soothe, rubbing Roberts back soothingly, whispering sweet nothings to Robert. Aaron had been so caught up in comforting Robert that he hadn't noticed that the man had fallen asleep on his shoulder, with his arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I love you too, Mr Dingle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little prompt!
> 
> Continue to send in your prompts guys! As of yet, I don't have a cut off date! 
> 
> And if you're bored, you can check out my tumblr! robronatic !


	5. Feelings Deep Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone really put their finger on that feeling in the pit of their stomach?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not uploaded in a while and I apologise. I have also been lacking in inspiration for the prompts I have at the moment, but this one popped into my head and I couldn’t let it leave without writing it down.
> 
> This is not edited so if their are any mistakes I apologise and I promise to fix them at a later date.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Aaron did not know how to describe it. He did not know what it meant to feel this way. All that he knew was that he liked it.

It was a Tuesday evening when he first felt it. Their family had been back to their solid unit for about a year and half now. Robert was going to be home late that particular evening from a business trip in London so that meant it was just Liv, Gerry and himself for dinner. For Aaron that meant a take out. By 7:30pm they had finished dinner and Liv and Gerry were cleaning up whilst Aaron prepared Sebs bed time bottle. 

Seb was a good baby. Well for Aaron at least. He would not fuss when in Aaron’s arms, and would stay settled if he was able to remain there. He would prefer Aaron over anyone else for most things, though, Robert seemed to be the only one Seb seemed content with when he was put to bed or woken up in the morning. Robert never said anything, but Aaron knew this upset Robert when Seb would settle for Aaron over him. 

Aaron could hear Seb fussing from his play mat when he was testing the temperature of the formula. “Coming little man.” Aaron said as he walked over to Seb. Like he would understand. Though he seemed to know when it was feeding time. Babies.

“Ah, there you go, little man.” Aaron said with a smile, as he rocked Seb until he had Seb drinking his bottle with a steady rhythm. For some reason Seb was more inclined to continue drinking his bottle on his own if he was rocked first.

“I don’t know who’s worse, him or Robert.” Gerry said to live as he placed the last plate onto the drying rack, “Probably Robert. His nicknames extended to ‘little prince’ or even ‘baba’!” Liv scoffed. She was never one for cute or as she would say cliched nicknames. Even for Aaron to call her ‘sis’ was a little too much for her.

“Will you two quit scoffing! I’m trying to settle him and with Rob not here it’s gonna take him longer to go down.” Aaron said in a quiet tone as he noticed Seb dozing as he finished his bottle. Once Seb had finished his bottle, he let him suck for a few more minutes until he found his dummy. “Liv take the bottle out of his mouth will you?” Aaron asked when he had locate do one of Sebs many dummies. Liv took the bottle and Aaron immediealty replaced it with the dummy. Seb did not flinch and remained asleep in Aaron’s arms.

It was then he felt it. That sense of accomplishment of being able to switch the bottle for the dummy without disturbing Seb. But there was also this other feeling that lingered in the pit of his stomach. Aaron could not exactly place his finger on it.

————————————————————

On many occasions since, Aaron had that feeling in the pit of his stomach that he could not quite place. The only thing he realised that the moments had in common, was Seb. He never spoke to Robert about it. He did not know what the feeling meant and he did not want Robert jumping to conclusions and think that Aaron could not handle it anymore. And Aaron was still not good with his words so to save that heart ache he just never brought it up.

Though, Aaron had not realised that on certain occasions when he would have this feeling, Robert would notice a change in Aaron and have his own feeling in the pit of his stomach. Though Robert had a idea of what he thought the feeling meant. And the more he thought about it the more the idea of it settled with him and he became assured of his feeling. Though like Aaron, he did not want to ruin what they had now with bringing it up. So he did not meantion it.

(Idiots, still not talking things out)

————————————————————

It was late one night after they had settled Seb after he had woken from a nightmare. That particular night it took both Robert and Aaron to settle him, and that feeling of being a team when it came to Seb ignited that feeling in the pit of Roberts stomach that made him feel at this point he would self implode if he did not speak his mind.

He waited till Aaron was back and settled in bed again, he had shuffled under the covers to face Robert, reaching over for a kiss “Night” he whispered as he settled into his pillow.

“Can we talk for a bit?” Robert asked in as quite a whisper as Aaron. Aaron nodded but kept his eyes closed.

“I don’t know how to explain this but I feel like I’ll explode if I don’t say something.”

Aaron’s eyes shot open at that, “Say what? What’s wrong?” Aaron asked quickly. Robert began to shake his head as he sat up in the bed, “No nothing’s wrong. It’s just, I’ve been thinking about this a lot and I don’t want to upset the abpple cart but seeing you with Seb just makes me want it more, but I don’t want to pressure-“ Aaron shushed Robert, sitting up too in the bed and rubbing his back, kissing his shoulder, “Is this about extending our family?” Aaron whispered, the thought of saying it out loud making it more real than he expected, “How did you? How-“

“I’ve been having this felling I the pit of stomach for years now, and I never knew what it meant, but the more I realised it was to do with Seb, the more I realised it was the idea of having a child of my own to care for that made me feel that way. Don’t get me wrong, I love Seb, dearly I do, but the thought of child, our child, that we plan together makes me feel in such a way that I never want it to stop.” Aaron said, with a smile that spread to Roberts lips. Robert kissed his husband, his smile never leaving his lips.

“Does that mean we are having baby?” Robert asked, his tone sounding excited. “Well we will have to look at our options and talk to Liv and Gerry, and also mention the idea to Seb. He may only be four but this will impact him also. Then can we afford another little human-“ “Can we not agree that the end result be another little human as you say?” Robert interrupted, for once Aaron being the more practical minded of the two.

“I suppose...”

“So? We are going to have a baby?”

“We are going to have a baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is robronatic is you wanna check it out :)


End file.
